classroom romance
by XxXRebelYellXxX
Summary: this is just a little one-shot i decided to write. my first smut so be nice :P what happens when hermione falls asleep in the libary and runs into draco malfoy...


Dramione one-shot! I was suddenly in the mood to write one, so here it is!

* * *

Her eyes skimmed the titles of the books in the back of the library, looking for something to read. Flipping her frizzy hair over her shoulder, and sighing, she ventured deeper into the library. Finally pulling out a book she sat down and started to skim through the pages. Slumping down into her chair she started to doze off. She woke hours later to darkness.

"Shit!" she said.

Picking up her bag and putting the book back where she found it, she walked towards the door. Tugging it she found it was still open. Relief flooding through her she walked out into the corridor and started making her way to the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly she heard a loud yowl from around the corner. Mrs Norris. She panicked and ran the opposite way. Bumping into a hard chest she opened her mouth to scream, but a hand slid over her mouth and an arm slithered around her waist, tugging her into a nearby classroom.

"Shut-up, Granger" a voice snarled, from somewhere behind her.

"Malfoy" she shouted, muffled by his hand. "Let go of me!"

He let go of her and she moved away quickly.

"What was that all about?" She asked, her voice sharp.

"You were going to get us both a detention." He answered his voice just as sharp. Just at that moment a glow passed by the window. "Quick, get down!" he whispered just as filch passed the door. Diving under the table just before the door opened. Hearing filch mumble something about peeves playing a trick on him and the door shutting, Hermione let out a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding in. standing up Draco walked to the door, tugging at the handle. It wouldn't open.

"Alohomora" he whispered. It still wouldn't open. "Shit, I suppose we are stuck in here until morning."

"Oh, hooray!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically.

"Don't you think we could at least be civil until the morning, if you remember rightly we are stuck in here until then?"

"Yeah, I suppose." She mumbled.

After about 30 minutes of silence Draco began to get irritated by her ignorance and broke the silence.

"I never hated you, you know." He said softly.

"Well it seems that way; you always tease me and make fun of me." She huffed.

"I did that because I was raised to believe that purebloods are more superior to mudbl- I mean muggle-borns. Also if my father found out I made friends with one he would probably kill me. I didn't want everyone to know my true feelings towards you, Hermione."

"Draco, why didn't you tell me? Wait did you say feelings?" she said surprised.

"Yeah, I've kind of had a crush on you ever since you punched me in third year that was hot!" he exclaimed. She chuckled at his immaturity. "I've always thought you were beautiful Hermione, and to be honest I'm a little bit jealous of you, you were always smarter than me weren't yo-" he was cut off by Hermione's lips crashing onto his, her hands running up into his silky platinum blonde hair. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, chest to chest. Their kiss became more passionate and needy.

Draco pulled Hermione's shirt out from her skirt running his hands up and down her smooth skin, and moaning into her mouth. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she granted him it and their tongues battled for dominance. His hands made their way to her buttons, and he soon had her shirt open, he pushed it on the floor, never breaking contact with her lips.

She made her way to the buttons on his school shirt and fumbled with them, trying to get it off, he reached up to help her and soon his shirt had joined Hermione's on the floor. She gasped as she felt his hands sneak up her back to unclasp her bra. It too joined the shirts on the floor and he broke their kiss to admire her body.

"Beautiful." He whispered. She blushed. His mouth went down to cover one of her hardening nipples, while one hand held her waist and the other moved to her other breast, and began to massage it, rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb. She moaned loudly, and pushed his head closer to her chest. He chuckled, swapping onto the other breast. He kissed up her neck, licking and biting as he went. Kissing her again, his hands went to the zip on her skirt, and pushed it to the floor, along with her panties.

His finger ran along her wet slit, before plunging into her heat. She winced slightly as it stretched her. His fingers plummeted in and out of her tight pussy; it wasn't long before she came all over his fingers. He pulled them out and Hermione whimpered slightly at the loss. Draco bought his glistening fingers up to his mouth and licked off all her cum, moaning as he did so.

Hermione's small hands went to Draco's belt and pushed his trousers off along with his boxers. His huge member stood to attention as Hermione gasped at the size of it. Determined on returning the favour her small hands snaked around the base of his cock and started to slowly move them up and down it, she must have been doing something right as Draco was groaning loudly. Suddenly she had a wicked idea. Her small pink lips surrounded the head of Draco's cock as one hand went to massage his balls. He cried out in pleasure as he couldn't hold on any longer and shot his seed down Hermione's throat, she swallowed every last bit of it, licking her lips, she got up off of her knees.

Draco grabbed his wand and placed a silencing charm up. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and pushed her onto the nearest table, making her lie on it.

"You dirty little minx" he grumbles, lining his cock up with her wet entrance. "Hermione." Draco now asks his eyes full of concern. " are you sure you want to?"

She nods.

"Are you a virgin?"

She nods yet again.

"This is going to hurt a bit then." He says finally sliding into her until he reaches her barrier. Looking at her face, spotting her eyes are closed, he says, "Hermione? Open your eyes look at me" she does so and stares into his dark grey eyes. He pushes through her barrier not breaking eye contact with her. He sees small tears escape her eyes, as he pushes all the way in, and kisses them away.

"You can move now." She breathes out after a few moments. Draco starts slowly pushing in and out of her. However Hermione starts to get impatient and starts to move with him. Taking this as a sign for him to move faster, Draco starts to plummet in and out of her tight pussy groaning. Hermione lets out a loud moan as she starts to feel her walls contract around his cock.

"I-I'm Coming!" she screams as a wave of pleasure washes over her. Draco carry's on moving within her until he reaches his climax. Groaning as he spilled his hot seed inside her, he gave her one final kiss before pulling out and turning the table they were currently laying on into a bed. They climbed under the blankets and Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Hmm"

"I think I – I think I love you!" he said quickly. Hermione tensed beside him and he wasn't sure if he should have said that. She relaxed and placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"I think I love you too Draco." Draco pulled Hermione level to his lips and gave her a gentle kiss that was so simple yet held so much emotion. Draco and Hermione soon fell asleep with no worries or cares, thinking about the each other and what the future could hold for them.

* * *

A/N: this is my first smut so be nice! Please review! I was thinking about maybe carrying it on or creating another Dramione story with more chapters. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
